The present invention relates to a method for correcting exposure for a lens unit selected from a plurality of lens units with different focal lengths mounted in a photographic printer and the like.
Some of the conventional photographic printers are provided with a plurality of lenses with different magnifications. In order to change the size of an enlargement (or magnification of enlargement), it is necessary for an operator to manually replace a lens or to select a suitable lens from among the plural lenses on a revolving lens turret by pressing a selector button. In this manipulation, the selection of lens and the correction of exposure for the selected lens are left to the operator's judgement. Replacement of lenses in accordance with the change in the size of the englargement involves much trouble by itself as does the calculation of the exposure as well. The conventional printers are thus defective in that the printing process does not proceed smoothly.